Lustful Prisoner
by Shin Sankai
Summary: DROPPED & DISCONTINUED. Makimachi Misao has to come to terms that although she pleads innocent, she has been sent to Kyoto Women's Prison for an indefinite amount of time. Just how will she cope and who is this mysterious guard that keeps avoiding her?


Authors Notes: One of my many ideas that I thought up while vacationing in America and finally the first chapter is out. I hope its not too confusing in the beginning and don't worry everything will unfold as time goes on.

Ah, the idea struck me on the 13-hour plane ride over the Pacific Ocean and so I finally got off my butt and started a new story! Hooray for me!

Anyway, it is rated R, but I am going to watch myself at and have links elsewhere for more adult situations as time presses on through the story. So to all Aoshi and Misao lovers…enjoy!

****

Lustful Prisoner

All she could see was bars, wires and chains. Lots of chains in fact and all the women on this bus were dressed in a terribly bright orange outfit. What stood out the most to the young woman with blue eyes gazing owlishly about the place was in big black bold writing where the words "KYOTO WOMEN'S PRISON" on the back of the orange "jumpsuit" she and the others wore as they took the ride towards prison.

Frowning down at the chains binding her wrists and ankles together, one Makimachi Misao was not happy to be here. Not one bit. She stifled a sigh as she brought up her chained hands to her face. She wasn't meant to be here, not at all and instantly her mind ticked over as to how in the hell she was caught up in a mess she knew nothing about…and still knew nothing about.

# Two Weeks Ago #

Misao had been happily humming to a new song she had heard on the radio and was wiping down the tables at her grandfather's restaurant.

It all happened in such a blur, but one minute Misao was there and the next there were cops surrounding the area she was standing at with a washcloth in hand. Before she could even blink she was handcuffed without explanation, thrown into a car, driven to the nearest police station and was forced into an interrogation room.

There she was placed under the watchful eyes of the creepiest police officer she'd ever come across in her young life. The man's golden wolf like eyes did nothing but observe her every fidgeting move. It also turned out that not only did he have a creepy vibe about him, he also had a bastard-like attitude too.

Apparently the police had been given a tip off that she had some link to a man known as Kanryuu Takeda. Just the blankness on Misao's face and the confusion set in her eyes was enough for the "wolf" also referred to as Detective Fujita Gotoh to know that the information was interpreted wrong…or perhaps even a lie to frame the young lady for unknown reasons.

Now the questions began to rise in the police officers mind as he smoked several cigarettes. Just why was she involved with Kanryuu Takeda? Leaving the young woman in the care of a uniform cop, Fujita Gotoh headed for the computer database to bring up Misao's background history.

She was 20 years of age, born in November and had no true run ins with the law. She had two speeding tickets, which were paid on time, but no other felonies were placed against her name. Her name though, Makimachi, struck as 'familiar' in Fujita's mind and so he dug deeper and came across the little known fact that Miss Makimachi's late grandfather was once the leader of the underground spying agency that not many knew about and many thought was myth. Only a select few knew of their existence.

This agency was referred to as the Oniwabanshuu, but times had passed, her grandfather had passed on and the group was disbanded as a formidable leader had not been located.

Four years later, when Misao was at the young age of eight, the Oniwabanshuu once more arose from the darkness with a new leader, a 15 year old boy to be exact. It had been long ago but Fujita had actually seen this child in his early days as a uniform cop with his superior Seijiro Hiko who entrusted him with everything. The boy had the face and eyes of an adult…and not to forget the attitude as well, which meant he was well respected amongst his fellow comrades. He had been assigned to pick his four strongest men as Hiko had insisted and they would move deep into the underworld of Kyoto where reports were brought forward to himself and Hiko.

Now though, once more, time had passed by, 12 years in fact and Fujita and his superior had lost contact with the Oniwabanshuu once again, for about two years in fact. He knew there was business going on between the Oniwabanshuu and Kanryuu Takeda, but nothing had been heard from them since for about two years now.

As quickly as they came, they left without a trace. It was how they were trained, to be the shadows within the night, to come and go as though they never existed. Such a harsh life to lead, but that was who they were and what they did for a living. Helping the police meant no one would be harmed in their organisation by the law in Japan.

Not even Fujita, who was in fact the smartest and most cunning detective in his small task force, could find a single trace of their existence. There were two or three informants in the underworld and they hadn't even any clues of the Oniwabanshuu ever being in the area. Over the years there had been no new leads on one Aoshi Shinomori, the newest and what seemed to be the last Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.

Heading back into the interrogation room, Fujita sat back in one of the chairs and placed a closed folder down on the table and watched blue eyes move down to look curiously at it and obviously wonder what lay inside.

"Tell me Miss Makimachi, how is your adoptive grandfather doing these days? Is he still wearing that ridiculous pink bow?" Startled Misao could do nothing but nod at his words before swallowing several times trying to get her voice back.

"Why am I here?"

"Obviously you've been arrested." Fujita replied in a bland tone of voice.

"I know that!" Misao yelled frustratingly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "May I ask why?" Her large eyes grew weary when Fujita leaned forward as he wished to get into her personal space.

"Tell me now, where is that illustrious leader of yours?"

"L-Leader…?"

"Hmm, I presume you know nothing of what has been happening over the years Miss Makimachi. Do you even know how significant you last name is to a select few in this police force?"

"My last name? I don't understand…"

"Of course not." Moving out of his chair Fujita moved around to sit on the table near Misao and watched as she tilted her head back to look silently up at him. Silently fishing through his pocket he brought out another cigarette before continuing on.

"Does the name, Shinomori Aoshi mean anything to you?" Just watching her green-blue eyes widen was recognition enough.

"Where is he?" Fujita muttered as he placed the cigarette between his lips and then brought out a zippo to light the tobacco stick. Raising an eyebrow he observed as Misao's emotions changed quickly. Her eyes watered and she began to chew her bottom lip before mumbling a reply as she bowed her head.

"He…he died…"

"Unlikely…" Was Fujita's one word response to her confession.

"What do you mean unlikely? We were sent his ashes! He got a proper burial!" Misao swallowed the lump in her throat once more as she bowed her head, fighting back the tears that wished to spill down her cheeks. It had been so long since she had heard that name and even to this day it would affect her just as badly as it did the first time she heard about his death. After a long pause of silence,

"Interesting…"

"Wh-What?" Misao muttered in surprise as she lifted her eyes to Fujita once more.

"Oh, it nothing really. I just assumed that _the_ Shinomori Aoshi wouldn't die so easily. So, how did he die?"

"F-Fire, why?"

"That…seems to weak for someone who was named Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu at a mere age of 15 to me."

"Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu? What is that?"

"Of course, you still don't know how you tie into all of this. I'm at least glad that Shinomori had the brains not to allow you to know any of his business." A knock at the door interrupted Fujita and a uniform cop came in and proceeded to whisper something into his ear.

"Your grandfather is here to collect you Miss Makimachi, just don't wonder far alright? We will be questioning you over the next two weeks." Misao stood up, was uncuffed and she strode out of the room and straight into the outstretched arms of her Jiya. He held her close and whispered softly into her ear.

"Are you alright Misao-chan?" She nodded against his chest before pulling away only to feel her grandfather stiffen as Detective Fujita made his presence known.

"Okina…" He greeted the elderly man.

"Saitou…" Okina spoke back, not the least bit happy to see that smug bastards face anywhere near Misao. Misao however was confused as to why her Jiya had referred to him as 'Saitou' and not 'Detective Fujita'. Eyeing the detective as he walked into another office and closed the door, Okina thought it safe to leave the police station as he and Misao walked down the steps before he flagged down a cab.

"Jiya, what's the Oniwabanshuu?"

"Not here Misao-chan." He spoke sternly in reply and ushered her into the car, but he would speak of nothing as they took the twenty-minute ride back to the restaurant.

Paying the fair and hopping out, Misao rushed after the quick strides of Okina and stopped him in the hallway blocking the way towards his private office.

"Jiya, fess up, there is something you are hiding from me, now tell me! That man, he knew about me. More importantly he knew about my real ojiisan and then he asked me about Aoshi-sama! Just what the hell is going on?" Staring into her pleading eyes Okina dragged Misao into his office and sat her down in a chair.

"There is much I need to confess to you Misao-chan."

# Back to Present Time #

Misao sighed as she leaned her head against the back of the bus seat in front of her. She couldn't believe how much had been kept from her that at first she thought her Jiya had a few screws loose upstairs, but the serious look on his face meant he was telling the truth. After it sunk in she had run from the office feeling betrayed and lost. Right at that moment she felt so out of place and so alone that she didn't know whom to trust. Even Okon and Omasu, who were like sisters to her, had kept this hidden from her ever since she was a child.

Misao jerked suddenly, her head smacking the metal on the seat in front of her as the bus had come to a sudden stop.

"Alright, get up!" Came the rude order and Misao did exactly as told and shuffled out of the bus with the other thirty women who were going to be staying at the prison for quite some time…just like her. Stepping out of the bus the sun glared down upon her blue-black hair as she was pushed forward by a guard holding a rifle to make sure nothing went out of place.

"I don't belong here! I don't belong here!" The woman in front of Misao began to murmur, but she herself remained quiet and her eyes drifted to the dirt as she shuffled in single file towards an old brick building in heavy black boots.

Moving into the dully lit large room all thirty women where ordered to turn and face several guards as a warden came around to inspect them quickly. It wasn't long before the larger woman was standing in front of Misao's short form.

"She stays, the rest can get ready to be assigned bedding and their cells." The warden retorted once more and Misao watched the chains drop from around her wrists and ankles before she was yanked towards a chair.

"I hope this has no sentimental value towards you little missy, cause it has to go." Came the crackling voice of the warden as she nodded to another guard, a male one this time as he leaned over Misao's seated form and began to hack away at her long braided hair. Frozen to the seat Misao did nothing but squeeze her eyes tightly shut.

"Get up!" Misao rose from the chair, her head bent towards her chest and she felt wisps brush the sides of her face as they fell over her slumped shoulders.

"Guard, take her away." One male guard ordered another male and in came a taller and more firmly built guard as he silently walked towards the short girl. He gazed around to see what had gone on. By now the warden had left and the petite woman was left in the "care" of two male guards.

"Put her chains back on." The taller one voiced and observed the man do exactly that. He however bent down to pick up the long braid that had once been attached to the girls head and placed it into a plastic bag. He lifted his large hand and pressed it between her shoulder blades making the girl move out of the room.

"There will be no problems for you if you do as you're told." Came the baritone and unemotional voice. Not receiving a response the guard glanced a look down at the girl and noticed a single tear roll down her cheek before she lifted her chained hands up to brush it roughly away. To him she seemed far too young to be here, but lost all thoughts as he passed her onto another guard.

"Well, what do we have here, another fresh one eh?" The slimy guard murmured as he tilted Misao's head back, watching her dull green-blue eyes gaze upon his crinkled face. By now the other male guard had silently turned to look back, just to make sure one of his coworkers wasn't doing anything inappropriate to the prisoner and froze in his place. He had finally gotten a better look at the girl and as cliché as it seemed there was no mistaking those eyes, even if they weren't sparkling like they used to.

"Misao-chan?" He muttered before swiftly leaving down the corridor and blending into the shadows.

TBC…


End file.
